Partials/Updates/2016 December 9th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2016_December_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:515037| December]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 9}}|this link.}} Limited-time CGs NPC Akashi Christmas 2016 1.png|Akashi in Shop NPC Akashi Christmas 2016 2.png|Akashi in Shop NPC_Ooyodo_Xmas2015_01.png|Ooyodo on Quest List NPC_Ooyodo_Xmas2015_02.png|Ooyodo on Quest List Mamiya xmas 2014.PNG|Mamiya Irako xmas 2014.PNG|Irako Hoppo xmas.png|Northern Hime * Christmas CGs **Kuma **Maruyu **Tone Kai Ni **Chikuma Kai Ni **Akashi **Commandant Teste * ''Permanent CGs **Akebono Kai * Minor touch-up for Christmas CGs ** Sazanami * Non-playable Christmas CGs ** Akashi * Returning Christmas CGs ** Shigure Kai Ni ** Tanikaze ** Hatsukaze ** Kawakaze ** Naka as well as Naka Kai Ni ** Ooyodo as well as Ooyodo Kai ** Littorio as well as Italia ** Ryuujou as well as Ryuujou Kai Ni ** Kashima * Returning (non-playable) Christmas CGs ** Ooyodo ** Mamiya and Irako ** Northern Princess Limited-time Voices Refer to Seasonal/Christmas_2016 for more information Several new (as well as old) voice lines has been added: Kikka Kai and Jet Keiun Kai * Requires Ne Type Engine and New Technology Aircraft Blueprint * Can only be equipped by Armored Carriers equipped with prototype catapults, i.e. Shoukaku Kai Ni A and Zuikaku Kai Ni A, and Airbases. Akashi's Improvement Arsenal * F4F-3 and F4F-4 can now be improved in Akashi's Improvement Arsenal * F4F-3 can now be can be further improved into F4F-4 * Prototype Keiun (Carrier-based Reconnaissance Model) can be further improved into the new Jet Keiun Kai following the requirements above Quests }} Furniture Wallpaper= White winter wallpaper.png|White winter wallpaper High-quality wood wall.png|High-quality wood wall Japanese-style simple wallpaper.png|Japanese-style simple wallpaper Dragon wallpaper.png|Dragon Wallpaper Winter modern art wallpaper.png|Winter modern art wallpaper * White winter wallpaper * High-quality wood wall * Japanese-style simple wallpaper * Dragon Wallpaper * Winter modern art wallpaper |-|Floor= Knit and Flooring.png|Knit and Flooring Winter Carpet.png|Winter Carpet Snowflake Taylor-made Rug.png|Snowflake Taylor-made Rug Snowfield floor 1.png|Snowfield floor * Knit and Flooring (Quest Reward) * Winter Carpet * Snowflake Taylor-made Rug (BGM) * Snowfield floor |-|Desk= Tricolore Tree.png|Tricolore Tree White and blue Christmas tree.png|White and blue Christmas tree Christmas tree of Destroyer fleet girls.png|Christmas tree of Destroyer fleet girls Prematurely set-up Kotatsu.png|Prematurely set-up Kotatsu Manuscript desk.png|Manuscript desk * Tricolore Tree (BGM) * White and blue Christmas tree * Christmas tree of Destroyer fleet girls * Prematurely set-up Kotatsu * Manuscript desk |-|Window= Winter stained glass.png|Winter stained glass Winter window decorated by fleet girls.png|Winter window decorated by fleet girls Old-fashioned frosted glass.png|Old-fashioned frosted glass * Winter stained glass now includes a BGM * Winter window decorated by fleet girls * Old-fashioned frosted glass |-|Object= Winter's decoration.png|Winter's decoration * Winter's decoration |-|Chest= Christmas tree of the Naval District.png|Christmas tree of the Naval District Fireplace with Z flag.png|Fireplace with Z flag Arctic camouflaged paulownia cabinet.png|Arctic camouflaged paulownia cabinet * Christmas tree of the Naval District * Fireplace with Z flag * Arctic camouflaged paulownia cabinet |-|Seasonal CG= Admiral's mahjong table+Winter 2016.png|Admiral's mahjong table+Winter 2016 * Admiral's mahjong table Hinoki wood hot spring bath and Hot spring bath have returned to their winter CG Misc * and has been expanded to accommodate new players. * Anti-Macro and short-term Refresh update